Anomalie
by Crayonne the story teller
Summary: Je me suis toujours demandé qui j’étais, d’où je venais, ce que je faisais, avant d’atterrir dans cette chambre froide, blanche et aseptisée." La destiné d'un simple numéro.


*****************

**Anomalie**

*****************

Je me suis toujours demandé qui j'étais, d'où je venais, ce que je faisais, avant d'atterrir dans cette chambre froide, blanche et aseptisée. Il m'arrive souvent de penser que j'aurais voulu être dehors, mais je ne sais même pas à quoi est ce que ça ressemble, dehors.

Tout les jours des personnes venaient, me faisait subir des examens, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres, mais depuis le temps que ça dur, je n'y fais presque plus attention… Et tous les jours, on me répète que je suis une anomalie, que j'aurais pu être parfait, avec des gênes pareilles. Mais tout cela, je m'en fiche éperdument.

J'attends…

Mais qu'est ce que je peux bien attendre ?

Qu'ils en finissent avec moi ?

Que leurs expériences ne mènent à rien et qu'il me supprime comme on jette un vieux mouchoir usagé ?

Je devrais partir d'ici, prendre la fuite… Je ne suis peut être pas aussi parfait qu'ils le veulent, mais au moins je n'aurais plus à croupir entre ces murs. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à penser qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre…

Attendre…

*****************

Anomalie…

J'ai enfin compris pourquoi j'étais traité de la sorte. Et pourquoi on m'avait affublé de ce numéro… J'étais une fille, et ils avaient trouvé très drôle de me tatouer le chiffre XX sur l'épaule, un peu comme lorsqu'on marque le bétail…

Ce doit être ce que je suis à leurs yeux, une expérience qui n'a pas tournée comme on le voulait, et voilà ou j'en suis à présent.

*****************

Encore une fois, ce scientifique est venu me voir et m'a fait passer une batterie d'examens. Je le déteste… Il s'amuse, à ces yeux, toute forme de vie n'est qu'un cobaye bon à disséquer pour faire avancer la science, soit disant…

Je l'entends, il rit d'avance, car un nouveau cobaye vient d'arriver… Au moins, il m'oubliera un peu… Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais…

*****************

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Il y a eu pas mal de bruits aux alentours, apparemment, il y aurait des cobayes qui auraient réussit à s'échapper.

Est-ce que ce serait cette fille qui est arrivée hier ?

Ou alors cet animal roux ?

A moins que ce ne soit le cobaye préféré de ce scientifique…

Quoi qu'il en soit, la porte de ma chambre était grande ouverte. Je n'allais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille…

C'était une véritable hécatombe qui m'attendait dans le couloir…

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'était passé, mais quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, avait tué toute les personnes qui se trouvaient dans les labos. Mais il m'en fallait plus pour ne pas avancer.

Je suis passée devant sa chambre, à celle qui préoccupe ces fous. De longues traces de sang sur le sol étaient encore fraîches. L'odeur était horrible, je retins des hauts le cœur avant de m'apercevoir que la porte de sa chambre était défoncée et qu'on lui avait tranché la tête.

Bon débarras… J'avais du mal à supporter cette présence, mais si je ne savais pas si elle était vivante ou morte.

J'ai donc déambulé pendant quelques minutes dans les couloirs vides de toute vie, avant de trouver ce que je cherchais : les vestiaires. Je n'allais pas rester en blouse, cela aurait éveillé les soupçons, s'il restait des personnes encore en vie, bien entendu.

J'ai finalement trouvé quelque chose à ma taille, mais c'était un uniforme de ce que les personnes que je côtoyais appelaient le SOLDAT. Je n'en avais vraiment rien à faire, il me fallait juste quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos pour pouvoir me faire la malle discrètement. Le casque était un peu trop grand pour moi, mais tant pis, il fallait que je fasse avec. Heureusement pour moi, il y avait quelques armes à porter de main : une lame assez longue et quelques grenades.

J'emportais le tout sans me soucier du fait que j'allais en avoir besoin ou pas et prit la direction de l'ascenseur le plus proche.

Bloqué.

Il devait déjà y avoir des personnes dedans. Je me suis donc résolue à descendre par les escaliers de secours : s'il y avait des gens, alors j'aurais pu me dissimuler facilement parmi eux. Mais il n'y avait personne, à ma grande stupéfaction. Et lorsque j'arrivais enfin au bas du bâtiment, je fus interpellé par des membres du SOLDAT.

Pendant un instant, j'avais cru que j'étais démasquée, mais il n'en était rien. On m'assigna un véhicule, plus exactement une moto, et on m'ordonna d'arrêter des personnes dangereuses qui venaient de s'échapper. Il ajouta qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de les garder en vie, que les membres d'Avalanche n'était ni plus ni moins que des terroristes. J'acquiesçais pour donner le change, mais je n'avais encore jamais conduit de moto de toute ma vie !

J'avais cru que je n'y arriverais jamais, mais finalement, je trouvais cela très agréable. Cette sensation de vitesse, de liberté… Autour de moi se trouvaient d'autres membres du SOLDAT, eux aussi à moto. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'étais à deux doigts de la liberté.

Une camionnette roulait à toute allure, je la dépassais sans problème. Une moto se colla presque à moi et tenta de me renverser sur le côté de la route. Je tournais la tête pour apercevoir deux yeux aux reflets Mako, semblable aux miens. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça…

Je le doublais et continuais mon chemin vers la sortie de cette ville d'acier.

*****************

Cela faisait déjà un long moment que je traversais les plaines quand la moto s'arrêta net. J'avais beau faire tout les efforts possibles, elle ne redémarrait pas. Je la laissais donc là, au milieu de nulle part, continuant mon chemin à pied.

Je ne savais même pas où est ce que j'étais. Mais j'étais libre…

Devant moi se dressait des plaines, des forêts, des lieux que je mourrais d'envie d'explorer… Mais quelque chose m'attirait au nord, inexplicablement…

Je marchais ainsi, les pensées ailleurs, jusqu'à atteindre un petit village au bas d'une montagne surplombé d'un immense oiseau couleur de feu. Je demandais aux habitants comment atteindre le nord. Certains se méfiait de moi, et il a fallut que j'explique que j'avais fui la grande citée d'acier, Midgar, pour que l'on consente à me répondre. Il fallait donc que je me rende dans la ville de Junon, puis prendre un bateau pour l'autre continent et rejoindre Costa Del Sol.

Je remerciais la personne qui m'avait donné ses informations avant de reprendre la route…

J'avais à peine fais une centaine de mètres que je fus interpellé par une jeune fille. Elle semblait avoir de l'énergie à revendre, et voyant que je n'y prêtais guère attention, me lança son arme que j'esquivais facilement.

Est-ce qu'il fallait que je l'élimine définitivement ?

Ma force était sans aucun doute supérieure à la sienne, mais en venir à cette extrémité me répugnait. Peut être était ce aussi pour cela que j'étais une anomalie… Elle semblait encore toute jeune, elle devait avoir quinze ans… Je lui demandais ce qu'elle me voulait… Elle me répondit presque au tac au tac que c'était mes matérias qui l'intéressait. J'en avais deux sur moi : une de foudre et une de glace. Je les lui lançais avant de me retourner et de reprendre mon chemin. Derrière moi, je l'entendis me remercier, mais je ne répondis pas. J'avais autre chose à faire, et ces materias ne me servaient à rien de toutes façons…

*****************

Je n'eus aucune difficulté à rejoindre la ville du soleil comme les personnes ici aiment bien l'appeler. J'abandonnai mon casque de SOLDAT, ainsi que quelques pièces de l'armure que je portais, car ici, l'atmosphère était complètement différente.

Il faisait chaud… Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. J'étais habituée à la température du labo, qui était plutôt basse… J'allais tout droit au kiosque de renseignements, ou la jeune femme m'indiqua qu'il faudrait d'abord que je fasse un détour par les régions de Corel, Cosmo Canyon et Nibelheim pour atteindre le nord.

Je trouvais que le monde était vraiment plus vaste que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

*****************

J'ai finalement atteint un petit village perdu au milieu d'une forêt, dont le nom était Gongaga. Il était dans un état lamentable, mais les habitants continuaient d'y vivre. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre, moi qui n'avais pas de racines. Je décidais d'y faire une petite halte, le temps de me reposer un peu.

En parlant avec les autochtones, j'ai appris que la Shinra avait fait construire un réacteur et qu'il y avait eut un accident, comme à Corel.

La Shinra. Ce nom me restait en travers la gorge. Néanmoins, il ne fallait que je retombe entre leurs mains. J'allais repartir, quand un homme m'arrêta. Il me demanda si je faisais partit du SOLDAT, si je connaissais une personne du nom de Zack.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

Il me semblait que le pauvre homme allait se mettre à pleurer, mais il s'éloigna silencieusement. A cet instant, je me disais que j'aurais voulu avoir la réponse à sa question et le soulagé de ses inquiétudes. Mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas devin…

*****************

J'avais quitté la région brûlante de Cosmo Canyon et trouva qu'il y avait un large contraste avec celle, plutôt froide, de Nibelheim. J'arrivais dans la ville, surprise de la voir encore debout. Souvent, dans les labos, les assistants parlaient de sa destruction par Sephiroth.

Sephiroth…

On racontait que cet homme était invincible, qu'il était extrêmement fort, mais qu'il avait disparut dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Et dire que l'on m'avait comparé à lui quand j'étais un cobaye. J'avais trouvé ça très drôle de leur part. Je devais le remplacer, devenir un nouveau Sephiroth. Avec un nom comme numéro vingt, avec ce corps de femme, cela aurait été amusant…

Mais je n'étais qu'une anomalie à leurs yeux.

Finalement, je me demandais si ce n'était pas mieux ainsi…

Nibelheim… La ville me semblait plutôt étrange. De nombreux hommes cagoulés de noirs se baladaient de ci et de là, proférant des paroles incompréhensibles. L'un d'entre eux m'attrapa le bras et me hurla presque dessus. Il parlait de réunion, de Sephiroth, du fait que j'étais semblable à eux, et surtout, il parlait du Nord… Je le repoussais violement avant de courir me réfugier dans ce qui semblait être un manoir abandonné.

A l'intérieur, il y avait pas mal de créatures étranges, mais aucune n'a essayé de me faire du mal. Elles avaient compris que se frotter à moi signifierait leurs pertes. J'eu donc tout le loisir de visiter ce fameux manoir. Au premier étage, je découvrir un passage qui me mena aux sous sol, dans une sorte de laboratoire. Je frissonnais : tout cela me rappela de mauvais souvenirs. De toute façons, je ne trouverai rien ici, il valait mieux que je reprenne ma route, vers le Nord…

Le Nord…

*****************

Lorsque j'arrivais enfin au village Fusée, je crus que j'étais repérée, car la Shinra était là. Je dus m'abstenir de chercher un endroit ou me reposer, et de continuer mon chemin. Pourtant, avant de partir, j'aperçus à nouveau le SOLDAT aux yeux Mako. Il avait l'air perdu malgré tout ces efforts. J'aurais voulut aller le voir, et discuter avec lui, car il me semblait qu'il trainait le même fardeau que moi… Je le sentais tout au fond de moi-même.

Mon objectif était d'atteindre le Nord, je le laissais donc ici, sans m'en soucier plus que ça…

*****************

Le froid de la région du Nord me mordait douloureusement. Mais j'étais si proche de mon but, que rien ni personne n'aurais pu m'empêcher d'avancer.

Jamais encore je n'ais vu de neige d'aussi près… C'était un spectacle magnifique, même si la lumière qu'elle dégageait à cause du soleil m'aveuglait. Je sentais quelque part au fond de moi que j'étais tout proche… Mais je ne savais pas exactement de qui, ni même de quoi. Je repensais au Soldat aux yeux Mako et me demandais ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Etait-il en route pour le Nord lui aussi ?

Je réfléchissais à cela tout en évitant les pierres glissantes, cherchant un passage dans la poudreuse verglacée et immaculée. Il était semblable à moi, je le savais, peut être qu'il le savait aussi, peut être aurions nous un jour l'occasion d'en parler face à face.

Cette pensée me fit décrocher un large sourire.

Les cristaux de glace me mordaient les mollets de leurs morsures glacées, mais je m'en fichais éperdument…

*****************

J'approchais de mon but, je le sentais de plus en plus fort en cet instant… J'ai atterrit au fond d'un cratère immense, puis je me suis infiltré au fond de ce cratère par une large fissure. Je ne savais pas le moins du monde ce qui m'attendait, et si je l'avais su, j'y serais allé quand même.

Des hommes en noirs, les même que ceux que j'avais vu à Nibelheim, se trouvaient là. Ils continuaient à déblatérer des paroles incompréhensibles, murmurant par moment que la réunion était proche. Certains se jetaient dans le vide, inconscient du danger. Mais peut m'importais de les aider, j'avais autre chose à faire…

Je descendais le long d'un ruisseau, que je soupçonnais d'être en fait relié à la rivière de la vie, le sang de la planète elle-même, dans une galerie. Des dômes stalactites se dressaient devant moi, et autour de moi. L'atmosphère était particulièrement pesante.

Je repensais à tout ce que j'avais fais avant de venir ici, pas grand-chose, certes, mais j'avais trouvé ça agréable, avoir un but, aller jusqu'au bout… Je continuais d'avancer, me sentant de plus en plus proche de ce but que je m'étais instauré.

La galerie était vraiment longue, accidentée de bloc rocheux, étroits, et le vent soufflait de manière perpétuel, menaçant de me faire tomber et de rejoindre les hommes en noir en bas, dans la rivière de la vie.

Mais je continuais, car c'était la seule chose qui me motivait.

Allez là bas, rejoindre ceux qui m'appelaient.

*****************

A Midgar, je n'étais qu'un numéro, une simple anomalie.

Quand je suis arrivée jusqu'à lui, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais servir à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un. Il m'a parlé, de la planète, de Jenova, de la réunion…

J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il me disait, mais cet homme, car c'était un homme, m'a demander de me joindre à lui, j'ai accepté.

Peut être était-ce une erreur, peut être était ce ma destiné, je ne sais pas… Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent connaissait celui aux yeux Mako, je le sentais quand nous n'avions fait qu'un…

L'homme aux yeux Mako…

Je devais le revoir par la suite, mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompée...

C'est lui qui est venu mettre fin à notre folie, à moi, aux autres et à l'homme aux cheveux d'argent…

J'ai sentit ses coups de lames me transpercer de part en part, et sa tristesse aussi, sa colère, sa rage… J'avais mal…

Mais j'étais enfin libre de tout…

Je m'éloignais du monde terrestre et me laissais absorber par la rivière de la vie. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent, et tous les autres aussi…

Nous étions tous là, la réunion avait bien eut lieu…

Peut être que cette fois, nous ne céderions pas à la folie…

Peut être…


End file.
